The goal of this application is to provide the investigators from the University of Texas at Austin with a small animal imaging system that will provide the necessary means and resources to further their multi- disciplinary research. The instrument, a high resolution Vevo 2100 Ultrasound Micro-Imaging System, is capable of in-vivo, real-time imaging of small animals such as mice and rats. The University of Texas at Austin is the home of a large group of NIH-funded investigators conducting fundamental studies and translational research. These investigators are associated with departments from the Cockrell School of Engineering, the College of Natural Sciences, the College of Pharmacy and the College of Liberal Arts. Currently, the University of Texas at Austin is not equipped with the state-of-the-art equipment to conduct anatomical, functional, physiological and molecular imaging of small animals widely used in our studies, despite the large number of scientists that have an overwhelming need to have access to small animal imaging facilities. Therefore, the specific aim of this application is to acquire the Vevo 2100 ultrasound imaging system to enable investigators to conduct basic science and applied research projects ranging from cancer biology to cardiovascular disease, from studying the disease to finding the cure for the pathology, from development of new imaging methods to building the devices, etc. Overall, the principal investigator and the key personnel in this application are committed to further their understanding of the science and technology. Together, these investigators cover large and complementary research territories focusing their efforts on basic science and the translation of laboratory discoveries to clinical practice. The project and, more importantly, the unique instrument bring together researchers that have different, yet complementary conceptual approaches, and thereby enrich both the fields of science and technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The anatomical, functional and molecular imaging of small animals allows scientists and engineers to understand the pathophysiological processes of human diseases using animal models. The non-invasive, realtime, high-resolution Vevo 2100 ultrasound micro-imaging system can provide researchers with a method to efficiently examine extremely small physiological structures. Furthermore, the Vevo 2100 is capable of imaging in real-time with near-microscopic resolution. Finally, morphological, physiological and molecular imaging is possible using the Vevo 2100. Therefore, acquiring the small animal imager, such as the Vevo 2100, will support multi-disciplinary biomedical research at the University of Texas at Austin.